User blog:SnowGem/Halloween 2015! (Wiki Event)
Hello moviestars, contributors, editors, wikians, or whatever else you may find to be a fitting title. Halloween is close around the corner, and I'm betting most of you who celebrate it already know what you plan to dress up as, but if you don't, might I suggest you be a detective? That is, of course, only if you don't plan to take my offer to become...somewhat of a wiki detective right now. Yes, that's right! I'm here today to offer all of you the chance to become a detective for our Halloween event! So if you're interested, take a look below! Your mission: Step 1: Locate an article about a moviestar with an unfinished about section. Step 2: Gather information on said moviestar. Step 3: Expand the about section. Now that's of course your mission in simplest terms, if you plan to accept it, please be sure to review all of the following guidelines. (I've put them in a simple Q&A form, so it should be a quick read!) ;Can I submit more than one article? :No. 1 article per person(or set of partners). You're more than welcome to edit all the other articles on the wiki during this time, but you can only submit one article to the event. ;Can I change the article I selected? (New) :Yes. ;Do NCS's (NewlyCreatedStubs) count? :No, only regular stub articles count. Please be sure to review the history of the article you choose to ensure it's truly a stub. ;Are there any restrictions regarding which about sections qualify? :To keep things fair, about sections missing only one keypoint won't qualify for this event. However, if the currently met keypoints need an extreme update and you do that, then it will count. ;Can I work with a partner? :Yes, with some changes of course. If you and another user would like to do this event together, please read the following very carefully: *To even it out/make it fair, you must also complete the usual appearance and style section on the article. *Make sure your partner will be willing to pull their weight and complete the requirements with you. *You can only partner with a single other user. No trios, quartets, quintets, and so on. Duos only. **Additionally, you can't be part of more than one duo, nor can you also submit an article as a "solo". *You and your partner must both make at least one edit on the article and post here saying that you'll be working together. (Ex: You both post something like "I'll be working on Blank article with Blank user.") ;What if I need help while working on the article? :That's fine! This is extra fun editing for some, and a learning experience for others. Just go ahead and post in the help center as you normally would. ;How do I know when I've completed the event? :When you've done some work of your own and are confident you're ready for a review, post below to request one! If it's done, I'll make sure you know. If it's not, I'll let you know why and you can request another review once you've made revisions. ;When does the event end? :The deadline for joining the event will be November 1st, 11:59pm (UTC). ;What if I'm not finished when the event ends? :Don't worry yet! As long as you join prior to the deadline, you'll have until December 7th, 11:59pm (UTC) to fully complete your mission. ;How do I make sure I've "joined" the event? :To join you must make at least some type of expansion to the articles about section and then post here with the title. ;What happens if I complete the event? :Well, I can't be certain, but I've heard rumors of a spooky wiki on the server creating a new event badge. Questions, concerns, anything else? Post a comment below! (Especially if you have questions!) Category:Blog posts Category:Staff Blog Posts Category:Past Wiki Events